When You Least Expected It
by Saggio-Bello
Summary: 8 up! Draco needs someone badly....he will find a perfect girl!
1. Mystery Slytherin

A Twist of Fate

Chapter One

By Saggio_Bello

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

Ooooooooh! My very first fanfic! Aren't you excited?! Hermione and Draco forever!

" Harry!! Can I borrow Hedwig?" called Hermione from the foot of the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Harry came dashing down the stairs with Ron close after him.

"Sure, Mione." said Harry. 

"Hey, Mione? Why don't you ever ask to borrow my owl?" whined Ron.

Harry and Hermione tried their best to hold down fits of laughter. Ron twisted up his face and his ears turned redder than his hair.

"Sorry, Ron, maybe next time."

"Really?"

"We'll see."

Hermione gave her letter to Hedwig and opened the window. The beautiful snowy owl took of in a powerful and graceful flight. 

"I'm starving, guys!" said Harry. 

"Oh yeah, me too!" exclaimed Ron. 

Hermione shook her head. The boys were always hungry. "Shoot! We're late to dinner!"

"AGAIN?!" the boys echoed.

They entered the Great Hall just as Dumbledore was preparing to start the meal. 

"How exceptionally nice it is of you to join us." sneered Snape." Perhaps we should assign you three detentions?" Harry's eyes filled with hatred. Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione's face fell. Several Slytherins smirked at each other. 

"That is quite unnecessary, Severus," said Dumbledore, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, please take your seats. With a few words I'd like to begin. Fixxeldum, fennium, ferrilium."

With that food appeared on the table in mountains. Only a few adventurous souls knew how it got there from past years. Roast beef, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and casserole was soon piled on everyone's plates. The Gryffindor Three were grateful to Dumbledore for his save. After eating the students were all very tired and filed up to their dormitories.

With the exception of one. A Slytherin. The truest Slytherin in the house. He had other things to do. Instead of taking the staircase to the left, he climbed the one to the right. The one that led to Gryffindor Common Room. The place no one expected _him_ to show in. He knew this all too well. But he had only one thing on his mind. He was going to get it.


	2. Passwords and Surprises

A Twist of Fate

Surprises

By Saggio_Bello

Authors Note:

Hello and sorry!!!! I have been so caught up with the beginning of school after the holiday break that I was too busy to write another chapter of this thrilling FIRST FANFIC! 

Thank you to all of my beautiful reviewers!

~ byebye – Wow, how flattering! I love Hermione/Draco soo much! But I don't think I have ever been called a god before, thanks so much and keep reading!

~Lubin and Jess- Thanks girls! See you in school!

In case anyone is wondering my penname means Wise_Beautiful in Italian

Okay, here's the next chapter! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Dozens of thoughts raced through Draco Malfoy's head. '_What was he going to say to The Fat Lady? Would anyone notice him? Why did Hermione look so cute on the train? Was it his imagination or did she look sexy when she was yelling at him to leave her alone after he had tripped her causing her luggage to go flying? _

With hormones racing through his body Draco crept behind a dusty tapestry to watch a couple of Gryffindor first years give the password to The Fat Lady. He listened closely and couldn't believe his ears when he heard, "Ruffled Banshees!" Trying his best not to laugh he reappeared from behind the tapestry. Striding like he owned half of Hogwarts Draco walked over to The Fat Lady.

"What year are _you?_" she demanded. 

"5th year!" 

"Of that I'm sure, sir, why haven't I seen you around here before?"

"I umm…just transferred from Bauxbeatons. " Draco was quick to think on his feet. 

With a quizzical look The Fat lady replied, "Password please?"

"Ruffled Banshees!"

The painting swung open. Draco stepped inside and looked around. He saw the Gryffindor lion, and a cozy fire. Before he could adjust to the light the Fat Lady swung closed hitting him on the back. HARD! 

~~~_MEANWHILE ON THE STAIRS~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hey, Mione? Who was that owl for?" asked Ron.

"Oh, no one you know."

"Okay well, may I ask when I should expect Hedwig back?" said Harry.

"She should be in the owlrey right now, Harry."

"Shoot, Hermione! Ron lets go!"

Hermione watched her best friends run down to the owlrey and shook her head. She saw the Fat Lady and greeted her.

"Good Evening!"

"Hello Hermione, password?"

"Ruffled Banshees!" 

Hermione ran up to her dorm and screamed. Draco Malfoy was sitting on her bed awaiting a very unsuspecting Hermione Granger. 


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note 

To My Beautiful Readers and Reviewers:

Re: Updates and News

Hi guys! Okay A few things to share:

First off, no this is not a chapter sorry Next, I plan to write and post my next chapter either today January 11 or tomorrow January 12. Please forgive me, but I have many classes and lots of homework, friends and other busy things going on. I try to write as much as possible to you all on the weekends. Yes, I have changed my title, because a friend of mine informed me that there are 100+ stories titles A Twist of Fate. The new title is When You Least Expected It. Thank you to Sarbear, Zubie, Jess, Kary, byebye and my other reviewers. I absolutely squeal with delight when I get a new review. The new chapter is on its way! 


	4. A Plea for Help

Yay! I finally had a) some free time and b) a brilliant idea. So now I can proudly present my third chapter! 

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. Didn't you just love my last cliffhanger?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

Hermione screamed, then tried to yell at Draco but came out stuttering, then she just broke down. This very much appalled Draco. 'What have I done?' he screamed at himself silently. He looked at Hermione who had a giant look of fear in her eyes. Her face had turned red and she looked absolutely furious. 

Draco hopped of the bed and came over to where Hermione was standing. "Calm down, Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you." He put his hands on her shoulders. This confused Hermione even more. 

"What are you doing here?!" she managed.

Now it was Draco's turn to be confused. 

"I dunno, Hermione, you looked so pretty all day today. On the train in your muggle jeans and then at dinner in your new school robes. I was looking at you all the time, but you never even once cast me a glance. I had to see you again, I wanted to see you look at me."

"You wanted Mudblood Granger to look at_ you_?! Have you gone mad?!"

" My Malfoyness makes me see you as a mudblood, not my Draconess. I want to be Draco. I'm not like my father. I'm not Lucious Malfoy."

Hermione was still fuming.

"Alright, Malfoy, I'm looking –

"Draco, Hermione, call me Draco."

"FINE! Draco, I am looking at you!!! You know what I see—

Draco winced. This wasn't what he wanted to happen.

"…. I see an okay guy hiding behind an I-hate-the-world Slytherin attitude."

"Really? You think I'm okay?" He sounded relieved.

"I think you could try to be."

"I never thought about that..."

"Maybe you should."

"That would be hard!!" 

Hermione couldn't believe it. " I never said it wouldn't be!"

"The Slytherins won't help me, even though I am their god." ((Thanks to bye-bye))

"How very modest, Malfoy." she said plainly.

"Draco." was his only reply.

"You have to admit it wasn't very modest."

"I agree, Hermione, so wont you help me try?"

Hermione looked at the guy in her room. He had a pleading look in his eyes and he was begging her to help him. Draco Malfoy never begged. But, then again, he never called her pretty either. Did he really want to change? She decided she would give him a chance. 

"Yes Draco, I'll help you." 

"Really? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

It sounded like a foreign language coming from him. He ran forth and embraced he r in a hug. In surprise, she hugged back. Then he suddenly pulled away.

"OUCH!" he yelped.

"What?"

Draco turned his head back and lifted his shirt to look at his back. 

"Oh my gosh, Draco what happened?!" gaped Hermione at the bruise forming on Draco's pale skin.

"That stupid Fat Lady of yours! She let me in cuz I did some detective work to find out your password. Then she totally knocked my lights out! Shows just how biased she is against Slytherins!"

Hermione smiled. The Fat Lady was 100% Gryffindor. She smiled again at how upset Draco seemed to be after being hit by a painting. Then she yawned. Draco suddenly remembered how tired he was. He hugged Hermione again.

"Goodnight Hermione, see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"'Night Draco."


	5. Waking Up

Hermione woke in a cold sweat. She bolted straight up in bed causing Crookshanks to go leaping off. The cat sounded an offended meow and Hermione quickly apologized.

Hermione wondered what had caused her to go into this complete state of alarm. She remembered drifting of to sleep, she remembered a voice and she remembered a person.

She looked at her alarm clock. It was only 7:43. Breakfast was at 8:00. 'Oh well,"she thought to herself, "its late enough." And Hermione started to get ready for the day.

Draco woke to a knock at his door. He rolled over and tried desperately to ignore the unmistakable voice of Pansy Parkinson. 

"Draky!!!!" she shrieked, "Get up my baby, Slytherin heir, you!"

`She barged in the room. Draco hurriedly pulled the covers over his body. He was well aware of every muscle in his abs and arms; he wasn't about to let Pansy see them. Pansy was very unpleased.

"Well aren't you getting up?"

"No, Pansy. Let me sleep!"

"Now way! Get up! I want to talk to you about the Dark Lord like old times."

Draco had had enough. "PANSY!!!!!!!! One, YOURE A COLD HEARTED WITCH FOR WAKING ME UP! Two, I DUMPED YOU DURING THE SUMMER!!! And three, GO TALK TO YOUR OWL!!!!!"

"But…"

"GET OUT!!!!" he bellowed. 

Sobbing Pansy left the room. Draco was furious. He got dressed and started down to breakfast. He muttered to himself on the way. Peeves who was flying over him at the time could hear words like " idiot" and "wake me up"along with some other unmentionable words. He was so caught up in al of his annoyance that he walked right into, and knocked down, Hermione.

"Oh shit, Hermione I'm sorry!" He said picking her up. She looked disgusted so he added, "Shoot, I meant shoot. I mean – I meant 'Shoot, Hermione, I'm sorry." He realized he was still holding her and dropped his arms. "Sorry." To his surprise she didn't back away. He didn't realize he totally crushed her...or how tiny she really was. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she smelled like springtime. She looked totally wiped out. "Are you okay? I really hurt you didn't I? Why are girls so fragile? Hermione, are you okay?" She nodded slowly. "You scared me!" he said. 'Did I just say that out loud?" he thought. She turned to walk away, but stumbled. Draco caught her in his arms. 

"What's going on?" he asked.

" I just woke up and I need food."

"No kidding. Can you get there on your own?" She stood up and started walking in the wrong direction. "No Hermione, its this way." She stopped and turned around. How could he leave her here like this? Draco ran back to Hermione, took her hand, and led the way.

When they got to the Great Hall, Hermione was feeling drastically better. "I'm here!"she said "and look at all of the food! She looked gratefully at Draco. "Thanks."

He took her hands. "Anytime."


	6. Old Friends Return

Hello My Adoring Fans! I'm not going to talk to you long because this chapter is my best work so far! Sorry dears. Okay here goes!

HUGE disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. The descriptions of the "surprise characters" are taken straight out of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone._ All credits to J.K. Rowling. I'm not taking any credit. Only the plot is mine, oh yeah, and the brilliant purely genius smog? That's mine too.

After breakfast the 5th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not a soul was not curious to see who the new professor was. They hadn't seen them at dinner or breakfast. It was making them very suspenseful.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were among the first ones in class. (Thanks to a certain young heroine of ours.) When the class filled up, the students sat impatiently chattering. The new professor wasn't earning a very good first impression by being late. Hermione looked at the clock. To her amazement the clock that hung above the door well was gone. A new very strange figure had taken its place. She was just about to point this out to Parvati and Ron, who were sitting next to her on the left when ---

Without warning the air in front of the teachers desk turned thick and smoggy. Ron gulped and looked across Hermione to Harry, on Hermione's right. "Not one of your 'friends' I hope, Harry?"

They could hear hooves galloping. Out of the smog appeared two centaurs! (OMG- aren't you excited?) The first with red hair and a beard, and a chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. It was Ronan. The second, had black hair and a black body, he looked much wilder than Ronan. (CREDITS TO J.K. ROWLING) He was more reckless too. The other students were shocked because unlike Harry, Ron and Hermione they had never seen these creatures before. Ron stood to calm everyone down.

"Don't worry guys. This is Ronan and that's Bane. They are centaurs!"

"Are you our new DADA professors?" asked Hermione.

"No, that would be me," came a third voice. Hermione would have screamed but in the presence of centaurs she was not in any danger. 

Behind Ronan and Bane emerged a third centaur. A much younger one, with white-blond hair and a palomino body and astonishing blue eyes, like pale sapphires. (CREDIT TO J.K. ROWLING) 

"Firenze!!!" Harry cried out. He was ever grateful to his friend who had saved him four years ago in the Forbidden Forest from his doom. 

"Hello Mr. Potter. Nice to see you, safe after such an encounter with the Dark Lord only a few months ago." Centaurs knew all.

"And I'm so glad to see you!!"

Firenze was the most loved centaur to the Gryffindor Trio. He had much more love in his centaur heart for humans than the other ones.

Firenze introduced himself. Then he assigned the class an essay on centaurs so that they would learn about him quickly.

"Harry," he said. "I must go to see Dumbledore. Keep a watchful eye on your classmates please." Firenze turned to Bane and Ronan. "Thank you for your assistance, friends. I shall be in The Forest soon."

The whole class watched as the smog reappeared and the older centaurs bid farewell and left the class's presence.

What a class! Hermione hurried off to the library to start her essay before lunch. Someone grabbed her by the hand.

Dun-dun-dun. Don't you all just love my cliffhangers??? Anyway, since I have a very large and opinionated audience I need to make sure you are all pleased and happy. Please read and review. AND PLEASE CONTINUE READING!!!! Thanks so much. This would be nothing without you!

~Saggio_Bello~


	7. Mysteriousneess and theLibrary

Muhaha. All hail the Queen of Cliffhangers! Lol, of course, I am not the only brilliant one, most of you have already guessed what will happen next. Thank you to all of my reviewers…even if _some_ of your reviews have confused me. Many many thanks to byebye, Lubin, Tina, Rowan Arkenson~ sorry for confusing you!, crazygurlhyper13~ wow, I've got one fascinating reviewer!, and My Evil J-Jessie! 

Ok, here you go!

The grip on Hermione's wrist was strong enough to keep her still, but after she stopped it became more gentle and relaxed. Relaxed enough to keep her from screaming. She turned around. (DUN DUN DUN)

" Hi Hermione, where ya coming from?"

"Hey Draco. Gosh, you scared me. I'm going to the library, we got homework in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"C'mon Hermione, I'm DYING HERE! Who's the new professor? Huh? Huh?"

" I just can't tell you that, Draco."

He scowled. ' Why is she so hard to get?! At least she called me Draco….' As if reading his mind, Hermione smiled. "Draco, Draco, Draco…." she said, " You look like your about to blow up. If you do, please back away from me. I don't want guts all over my robes." 'Oooooh, she said my name...she said it again! And again! Can I get this on tape? Listen to her R's, can you hear the O's?'

"Draco?", said Hermione, shaking his shoulder, "Are you okay? You are spacing out and you've got a goofy look on your face."

' She said it again!!!! Ooh she touched my shoulder… I look goofy? That's too bad. You look cute.' he thought. 

" You know you are very cute when you are mysterious." he told her. "Please, can you tell me? Plllllleeeeeaaaasssssseeeee??"

"And you look like a hurt puppy when you beg!"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Uh….well, I like puppies." 

"See, there you go, being mysterious again!"

Hermione giggled. 'He's not half bad! Wait, did I say goofy? AGH!' Then she got an idea. "Well, how's this for mysterious?" She started walking away, then abruptly turned toward him and delicately gave him a big hug. Draco stood dumbfounded. 

When she was safely in the library, Hermione erupted in a fit of laughter. She was excited and scared to see Draco at lunch an hour later. He smiled at her sheepishly. AND THAT WAS SCARY. After lunch, Hermione went to go take a long bath. She needed time to reflect. The thoughts drifting through her mind always ended in 'stupid hormones!'

One hour and three iced teas later she emerged from the bathroom. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and ran to find Harry and Ron. She needed time off from her emotions. Her best friends were the last people who would talk about a Malfoy. 

I was going to stop there but I am tearing myself to shreds for such short chapters! So I am forcing myself to WRITE. My fingers I demand that you to type! Brilliant ideas I demand that you to form! Brain I demand that you to think! Okay snapping out of that psycho mood and continuing this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After playing ten games of Wizard's Chess with Ron, ten rounds of Exploding Snap with Harry, Fred and George, and a glass and a half of butterbeer, Hermione headed off to the library again. She was completely out of reading books. (Hey, Its only her 5th year by 7th she will have read ALL of the books.) 

She searched the shelves high and low for anything by Kayla Rymbes, but couldn't find a thing. Lost she asked Professor Binns for help. "I believe they are all over there," said he, pointing to a particularly quite corner of the library. "It seems you are not the only admirer of the works of Miss. Rymbes." Hermione smiled politely and thanked the Professor. She turned in the direction where Professor Binns pointed. There was a table with piles of stacked books, some of which she had already read and fallen in love with. Behind the piles someone had buried their nose in " Murder in Milas", one of the authors experimental novels. 

"Mind if I borrow this?" she said timidly. 

"No not at all." came a familiar voice. 

"Draco?!"

" Yeah its me, is there something in particular you wanted to borrow?" he said with his still in the book.

"No, I'm just browsing. What part are you at?"

"You mean to tell me you've read it? And liked it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love Kayla Rymbes!"

"In that case," he said moving a stack of books from the chair next to him, " Will you help me figure this part out? I don't understand why –

"Oh I know what you're talking about!" said Hermione sinking down in to the armchair, "Keep reading, the novel explains itself in the next chapter." 

Hermione sat quietly watching Draco absorb the pages of the book. Every few minutes she'd peek at the page number to see if he had gotten to the twist in the plot. Finally he did. 

"Wow! That's amazing! Just genius! You wanna take a walk? Could you tell me what you thought of 'The Sight of the Centaurs?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There! Tell me what you thought! 


	8. A Walk A Talk A New Beggining

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! Keep reading!

Oh umm to those of you who think Draco is to soft, mushy, out of character.. PLEASE be patient he is going to be a BIG JERK in a few chapters…just not this one…the romance has to bloom first…yeah well….here goes.

Hermione and Draco crossed the grounds to The Lake. Draco paused Hermione. He took her hand. It was second nature to him. He stared out into the glossy water. He looked at the merpeople and grindylows below. He smiled as eight ruthless grindylows pulled on each leg of the octopus. Hermione was beginning to see a side to him she had never seen before. He was actually human. 

Draco looked at Hermione. The wind from the forest played with her hair. Some time during the walk out she let her hair down. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold. It was mid October and he was only wearing his robes and clothes underneath. She wasn't wearing robes. Just her muggle clothing. He felt her hand turning cold in his. Hermione's other arm was crossed and she was trying to warm herself up. He sat down on the nearest rock. Hermione stood next to him. She started to shiver from the cold. Draco tugged on her hand and pulled her down landing her in his lap. He put Hermione's head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that I made you hate me.

"You know what? Despite all of that I'm beginning to like you."

"That's perfect. I really need someone right now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's a terribly long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Well it's like this. All of my life my father has been running it. Ever since I was little, he's hated me. He's hated my mom too. He doesn't have a heart. He's put me under the Unforgivable Curses millions of times. My mom is almost constantly on a Memory Charm. I hate him. I never knew it until I came to Hogwarts. I started meeting decent people. Only I didn't know they were decent. I thought they were scum. And slowly I began realizing that I was wrong. That the evil wizard who is my father was wrong. And that I was harming perfectly innocent, beautifully admirable people. That's why I am so horrible." He turned away and dropped his arms. "You aren't going to scream and runaway?"

"No I already told you I wasn't going anywhere."

He pulled her close to him. They were quiet for a long time. 

"Hermione? Since you're not going to leave, will you stay with me?"

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Yes, well you know what it is, and I'm bad at this sort of thing."

"It worked for Pansy."

"PANSY? That witch was my father's decision. He always makes these decisions!!"

"Always? Am I you're fathers decision also?" 

" No. No, Hermione. You're pure, divine and noble. In front of his eyes you're invisible. " 

"And in your eyes?"

"Divine. So please? Would you think about it? All I'm asking is that you give me a chance. What do you say?"

"Yes."

"Yes?!", he stood up, " you said yes!" Draco spun her around.

"Race ya back to the castle, MALFOY!" 

"Oh no, you didn't!" 

Draco was faster. He caught Hermione and said, "Excuse me miss? What did you call me? You sound like Weasley."

"Ron! How am I going to explain this to him and Harry?"

"I could punch their faces in…see if they talk back then!" (He's still a jerk….just not to Hermione.)

"You're not helping this relationship to blossom. Couldn't you be at least polite to my friends?"

"I'll be nice to them when they are nice to me. My fathers not completely stupid. 

"Your father…….oh my gosh Draco……your father hates anyone who's not a pure blood. He'll kill me, he'll kill me, he'll kill me!" she kept repeating this getting softer every time until her voice drifted off. Tears began to spill from her eyes.

Draco pulled her closer to him and let her cry into his shoulder. "Shhh…shhh…its okay he wont touch you. I won't let him touch you, besides…news travels slowly in Azkaban."

Another cliffhanger am I good or what? Please review! Jess there I fixed it-sry! I got back from synchro and my brain was totally rotten. 


End file.
